


together

by fastestmanalive



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, spoilers for 2x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive





	together

“Cisco?”

Cisco startles, Reverb’s glasses, which he’d just been trying to figure out, clattering to the floor. When he looks up, Barry gives him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn–” Cisco begins but stops himself because that… that’s just _not true_. Barry did scare him; he’s still shaken from what happened on Earth-2, he can’t think straight because he’s so relieved and _so_ terrified. “You did. How could you– How could you tell me to _leave you behind_?” He clenches his fists, nails digging into his skin. “Did you actually think I’d listen to you? That I’d just– just leave you there for Zoom to– to–”

Barry’s next to him with a _woosh_ , close but not touching him. “I– I’m sorry, I just–” Cisco looks up at him as he runs a hand through his hair, frustrated. “When I saw you there, I– I was so _happy_ , fuck, _I missed you—_ ” Barry starts tugging at his hair, and Cisco wants to reach out and hold his hands. “It’s just– I knew I couldn’t protect you from him. If he got you, I…”

“Hey.” Cisco does take his hands now, because it looks like Barry’s about to tear out every last strand of it. “I’m here. I’m _alive_. Thanks to Cai– Killer Frost,” he adds in a mutter. “Stop trying to convince yourself that you have to face Zoom alone. You have _friends_ , Bar, friends who will do everything in their power to help you beat him. And you got me,” he says, a little breathless, and squeezes Barry’s hands. “You really think that, as soon as I’ve got these powers figured out, I won’t move heaven and earth to take this away from you?”

Barry’s face softens at that, and he wiggles a hand out of his grip to tuck a strand of Cisco’s hair behind his ear, cupping his cheek – something that’s become a habit by now. “We’re in this together.”

Instead of answering, Cisco goes up on his tiptoes and presses a kiss to Barry’s lips; it’s supposed to be brief, just a short gesture of reassurance, but then Barry wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss with a desperation that Cisco last felt when Thawne had messed up the timeline. They’d been close to losing each other then, too, and the relief at still being alive had been overwhelming.

Barry’s the one who breaks the kiss, way too soon at that. Breathless, eyes wide and shining, he looks down at Cisco and tugs on a loose curl. “So, uh… your place?”

If it were anyone else, Cisco would’ve walked out. But he knew… he _knew_ that Barry couldn’t express his emotions right now, knew that they were both too overwhelmed to keep talking, that they just needed to be together. He nodded. “Y– Yeah, yeah, let’s–”

Barry tightens his arms around him, holding him securely to his chest before running, Cisco clinging to him, eyes closed.


End file.
